


Piltover’s Biggest Whore

by larkanian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cock Worship, Crack, Hextech Cocktraption, M/M, Magic Cock, ezreal is a cock destroyer, mentions of chogath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkanian/pseuds/larkanian
Summary: Ezreal has run out of cocks to destroy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Piltover’s Biggest Whore

‘Ugh it’s so hard being Piltover’s biggest whore!’ Ezreal cried out to no one in particular.  
‘There’s just not enough cock to destroy out there, what am I to do?’ He started weeping profusely at this realisation and sunk into a deep, prolonged crying session. 

It was all he needed. To be in the presence of a fat throbbing cock!! And it was the one thing he could not have right now for all the cocks in the land of Runeterra had been destroyed and blasted to smithereens! He knew it would come to this eventually, given his whore-y nature. But how could a saucy twink like him leave any cocks unattended? Just last week he had finally resorted to obliterating Cho’Gath’s cock as the sole remaining cock left to be destroyed, and in all honesty he could not fault the girth nor the texture of that marvellous cock. 

Now all was dark and his sole happiness was ripped away from him, leaving him famished and starved.

Not a second later, Viktor (or shall I say DICKtor) barges into the room in a blast.

‘JOIN THE GLORIOUS EBOLUTION’ he screeched, unveiling a ginormous phallic contraption from.. somewhere and presenting it proudly.

Ezreal was gobsmacked! Had he seen anything like this before, he shan’t have bothered with any other cock in Rune Terra!! The girth seemed almost custom made, the length was impeccable and the epic paw patrol decals really added a personal touch. 

‘Daddy Viktor!’ he yelled. ‘Please bestow upon me your glorious mechanised cock! I will do anything in my power to obtain such an object!’ He writhed on the floor in some sort of shamanistic manner in hopes of enticing Viktor to hand over the Hextech Cock.

‘Very well my dude, take the robo cock!’ He hollered, placing the item ceremoniously into the eager, outstretched hands of Piltover’s Biggest Whore.

‘I.. I owe you my life, father..’ Ezreal uttered, his heart was in shreds at the sheer act of benevolence Viktor had managed.

Perhaps things weren’t so bad after all..

_______

Things were so bad after all.


End file.
